At Night They Lurk
by NerdyElla
Summary: Gwen is walking home when Sir Elon, a knight with a bad reputation, grapbs her- Will Arthur get her back? And if so, is she ok and what will happen? Not a good summary but please read! Rated T for 1st chapter- Not graphic but there are references. Review!
1. The Attack

Arthur watched as Gwen walked through the courtyard, she didn't know she was being watched, although he did every night. For safety purposes of course, that's what he told Merlin. The other reason was that she looked so….beautiful in the moonlight, her dark curly hair gently swaying in the breeze, she walked, so filled with troubles but seemed, at this time, in her own world- he hoped he was in her world.

Gwen walked slowly, this was the only time she got on her own, away from the business of her work, now that Morgana was gone, her duties had changed, and she prayed that there was a way for Morgana to return- for her sake. Gwen heard footsteps behind her but continued to walk, it could be anyone. But before she could process anymore a hand smothered her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, a muffled scream escaping her lips. "You'll do" the deep voice whispered in her ear, making a tear fall down her cheek. The man dragged her backwards towards the stable; Gwen was suddenly terrified, Emily, a servant girl who she had come to know as a friend over the last months, had told her about one knight. He had a habit of "de-flowering" the serving girls and leaving them with bruises and scars to remember- that was what she was going to endure. Gwen kicked, screamed, bit, anything she could to stop him as they drew nearer- suddenly something hit her head and she was taken by the blackness of her mind.

Arthur saw Sir Elon follow Gwen, first thinking it was a coincidence, but when he covered Gwen's mouth Arthur could not contain himself and, grabbing his sword from the chair beside him and his cloak from his bed, ran out of his room and towards the courtyard. "Sire!" voices shouted as he passed, they whispered after he ran past them of why he was running at such a late hour and with his sword in his hand.

Gwen's eyelids began to open again; she heard a voice being raised around her, "GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL NOW ELON", was the first clear voice she could hear, it was a voice she most defiantly recognised, the voice of Arthur- he had saved her. "I got her Arthur, if you want her after then get in line" Gwen recognised the voice of Sir Elon, one of the Knights who was known for his straying hands. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Arthur spat, she could see a fuzzy outline, her sight coming back to her although the darkness made it hard. "UNLIKE YOU I DO NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MAIDS WHO HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" he continued, she realised that she was lying on some hay, Elon looming above her. "No Sire, you just fall in love with them don't you?" Elon smirked when he said this, Arthur looked at him, how could he know? "I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, his sword, Gwen realised, getting nearer to Elon's chest. "Come on Arthur, all the Knights know- it's only the King who doesn't- you are in love with _her_" he looked down at her when he said this, a horrible, sickly grin on his face. "Maybe we could strike a deal, you walk away Arthur, and I don't tell your father about your little infatuation" he sneered as he stroke her cheek, making her tremble. "Or, lets see about mine- you walk away now and tell no-one about this, or I run you through with my sword and tell everyone that you had a run in with a spike in the stables, as well as your wandering hands, how does that sound?" he looked Elon up and down, angling his sword ready to strike. "I will do it Elon, don't you worry" he pressed it nearer, drawing blood. Elon gulped and started to stand up. "Fine, but I won't forget this Arthur, I will get you back" he started to walk out of the stables. "Oh and Elon" Arthur lowered his sword and turned around, "If I EVER here of you doing this again- to ANYONE, I will kill you. Got it?" He put his sword on his side and went on his knee's, making sure Gwen was ok. Gwen saw Elon walk away, her mind slowly faded to black again.

"_Arthur! What happened?" A startled voice _

"_Is she alright?" An old voice, wise and friendly_

"_I don't know, I can't tell, just please Gaius do something" The voice came from above her; she was in someone's arms._

"_I need to know what happened first" The old voice pressed on the matter the younger man had started_

"_I don't know if he…if it…. But I know her head was hit hard", the voice trembled._

"_Merlin, get some bandages from my bag, Arthur, lay her on the bed, is there anything she can wear?" The old man was changing the subject._

"_Yes, I can find something, give me a minute" The trembling voice grew in strength, footsteps faded to the other side of the room._

"_Merlin, I need those bandages quickly" The old voice again_

"_Here you go" The young voice, obviously trying to help_

"_Poor, Poor girl" The old voice, soothing as he wrapped bandages around her head._


	2. Recovery

Gwen's eyelids fluttered, from what she could see she was lying on a bed, not her own- it was too…royal. She opened her eyes more to see that she was in Arthurs chambers, there were bloody bandages lying on the other side of the bed and, to her left, a sleeping Arthur. She wondered why she was there, her heart began to race until she remembered what had happened- it came in flashes; walking home, Sir Elon grabbing her, being knocked out, her head was burning, then all of a sudden she saw Arthur, sword out, ready to strike, they had an argument, Sir Elon walked away and then darkness, she remembered voices, Gaius, Merlin and Arthur, "bandages" they had said…..

A snort form Arthur snapped Gwen out of her thoughts, she had to see herself, she was in her dress, although somebody had put a tunic over it, she could see why as her dress was torn and bloody. It looked like something Arthur would wear, she smiled. The smile faded as she got up and saw herself in the mirror; her head was bandaged, blood stains all over, she had a cut on the side of her face and bruises on her neck. How could anyone do such a thing? She undid the bandages, slowly to relieve the blow of what was there, she unwrapped it completely to see a gash on the back of her head, the hair near it glazed with a deep red colour that she knew to be blood.

"Gwen..." Arthur whispered, stretching his arm out to where she had slept. His arm searched around but could not find her, he slowly opened his eyes, "Gwen?" he asked, half asleep. "Guinevere! Why are you up! You should be in bed!" he said, noticing where she was and suddenly becoming awake, sitting up. "I had to" she said pointing up at her head, but her voice was groggy and her words came out muttered and grainy. "Do you remember?" he asked, looking worried. She knew the question would come but she wasn't prepared to answer, she stepped towards the bed and sat back down. She took a breath and Arthur grazed his hand over hers. "I remember walking and hearing footsteps. I didn't think…. I just carried on walking, and then I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist. I tried to scream because he whispered into my ears that "I would do" then he started dragging me towards the stables. I kicked and bit but it didn't work and then he hit my head with something. I can't remember anything else except you saving me". She looked up, a tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it with his other hand, the right still on her left. "Thank you" she whispered. She looked down and took another breath. "I just need to know", she looked up into his eyes, she needed to know, "did he….did he….you know….where was he when you came in?….. Was I?……" she stuttered and more tears escaped her eyes.

"No, he had you up against a wall, he was going to….but he didn't, when he saw me, he dropped you to the floor. Shocked I suppose." She didn't know whether to be upset or relieved, she was still….her- not his. But he had attempted, Arthur said what she was about to think.

"I can't bare to think what would have happened if I hadn't seen and came down." He stopped then, he had just admitted his secret.

"Were you watching me?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, the pain in her head grew and she winced,

"Are you alright?" Arthur touched her head, making sure she wasn't bleeding again. "Don't change the subject" she pressed "have you been watching me?" Arthur sighed, "Yes, I have, it's dark and cold so I wanted to make sure you left the courtyard safely, I'm pleased I did" he looked worried, would she be annoyed? She leant forward and with a lot of strength, kissed him gently on the cheek, "Thank you" she whispered into his ear. They both blushed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, almost a whisper.

"I was attacked, my head was in bandages because there is a giant gash on the back of it and I have bruises around my neck- Yes Arthur I'm fine" she replied sarcastically. He smiled and let out a chuckle. She yawned, Arthur thought of how sweet she looked when she was tired, "You need to get some sleep" he added,

"No I don't, and I didn't think you wanted to get rid of me so easily" she said, looking slightly put out.

"Who said you were going anywhere?" he looked at her confused with a slight grin. "You're staying here until you recover", she tried to speak but he put a finger to her lips, "No exceptions". She kissed his finger but moved away.

"Well that's not going to look suspicious at all is it?" she replied sarcastically again. "Merlin has taken care of that, I am ill. I have come down with a cold, not serious but do not want to be seen. You have fallen over and tucked up in your bed at home, relieved of your duties for a week. No-one is to enter your home. You see, Merlin is good at some things."

She looked at him, shocked that he had organised so much, he was so caring, "Arthur you didn't have to do this" she looked at herself and around his room.

"Yes I did, I can't bare anything happening to you, I want you safe" he lifted his hand to her cheek, they both smiled. "Now, get some sleep" he pointed to the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Fine!" she said, gently lying back down. He lay down beside her, his arm found its way around her waist and he drew her towards his chest.

"I love you" he murmured into her ear.

"I love you to" she replied sleepily, taking in the smell of his body.

Gaius, who had been standing outside the door, smiled at them both. One day they would make a fantastic King and Queen, but for now, he left them, he could come and give Arthur some "medicine" later, but it seemed that Gwen was his drug.


End file.
